Klaine 5x14
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Que se passe t-il après la séance de bécotage de Kurt et Blaine dans le salon 5x14. LEMON.


Que se passe t-il apres la seance de bisous dans le 5x14 ?

Blaine continua d'embrasser Kurt dans le cou ce dernier ferma les yeux et dit:

-Nous allons maintenant avoir la relation sexuelle la plus chaude qu'on ai jamais eu.

A cette phrase Blaine sentit son sexe grossir dans son pantalon et son boxer et suivit Kurt qui courrait vers la chambre l'air complétement exciter, dès qu'il furent arrivés Kurt jeta Blaine sur le lit et se rapprocha du brun avec un air extrêmement sexy que Blaine aurait pu jouir sans se toucher Kurt rampa sur lui et le bouclé attrapa le cou du plus vieux et l'obligea a l'embrasser il débarassa Kurt de son pull devenu trop encombrant et le châtain enleva lui ausi le haut de Blaine il se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus et Kurt plaqua son torse contre celui de Blaine et dans cette position leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent ils rejetèrent leurs têtes en arrières en gémissant le nom de l'autre, Kurt continua de se frotter contre le pantalon de Blaine et ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de gémir le nom de son amant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt et dit:

-Kurt...han...arrêtes sinon je vais jouir.

Kurt retira son pantalon et celui de son fiancé, ce dernier repris encore possession des lèvres de Kurt le châtain glissa sa main sous l'élastique du boxer de Blaine et commença a efleurer le sexe de Blaine qui grogne d'impatience dans leur baiser Kurt descendit doucement le boxer de Blaine tout en continuant d'embrasser son amoureux. Blaine retira le boxer de Kurt il prit le sexe de ce dernier dans sa main et le caressa, Kurt, lui gémit et commence a mordiller le téton gauche de Blaine qui caresse plus ardement le sexe de Kurt.

-C'est trop bon! cria presque Kurt.

-Oh Kurt tu m'excites trop, dit Blaine en retirant la main du sexe de Kurt.

-Et toi tu es tellement bandant, gémit Kurt en léchant le torse de son fiancé.

-Continues, soupir Blaine.

Alors Kurt continua et passa sa langue dans le nombril de Blaine ce qui créa un fourmillement particulièrement plaisant dans l'entre-jambe de Blaine. Kurt descendit encore plus bas et arriva devant le sexe imposant de Blaine il le prit en bouche tout en regardant Kurt dans les yeux ce dernier trouva cette image plus qu'excitante, Kurt le prit entièrement dans sa bouche ouvrant sa gorge il sentit quelques gouttes de semances couler sur sa langue et il avala.

Blaine bredouilla:

-K...Kurt...a...arrêtes je vais jouir.

Kurt s'arrêta et embrassa tendrement son fiancé, ce dernier prolongea le baiser demandant l'entrée de la bouche de Kurt avec sa langue le châtain ouvrit ses lèvre et laissa passer la langue du brun aller a la rencontre de la sienne. Blaine rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle il embrassa Kurt dans le cou et chuchota a l'oreille de Kurt:

-Prends moi. Fais moi hurler de plaisir comme tu sais le faire.

Sur ces mots Kurt voulu s'enfoncer en Blaine et lui faire l'amour comme il se devait mais il se rapela que sans préparation cela faisait extremement mal donc il calma ses ardeurs et prit le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et un préservatif Kurt se mit du lubrifiant sur les doigts mais il eut une idée aussi dégoutante qu'excitante il s'installa entre les jambes de Blaine et sortit sa langue pour lécher l'anus du bouclé ce dernier fut surpris mais il dut s'avouer qu'il adorait la sensation de la langue de Kurt en lui il commença a gémir beaucoup plus fort. Kurt s'arrêta et se remit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en entra un en Blaine ce dernier soupira de soulagement et le châtain commença a bouger son doigt en Blaine ce dernier rejoignant le doight de Kurt en bougeant son bassin Kurt entra un deuxième doigt en Kurt rapidement suivi d'un troisième Blaine cria quand les doigts de Kurt touchèrent sa prostate avec ses doigts Kurt retira ses doigts enfila le préservatif et entra en Blaine d'un coup puissant que le brun gémit fortement de plaisir Kurt commença des vas et viens de plus en plus vite tapant contre la prostate de Blaine a chaque coup de rein. Blaine lui a des étoiles dans les yeux et de nombreux spasmes de plaisir il jouit en criant le nom de son fiancé qui en sentant les muscles de Blaine se serrer autour de son pénis le fit aussi jouir il se retira de Blaine noua le préservatif et le jeta a la poubelle il prit Blaine dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau Blaine recommença a embrasser Kurt dans le cou ce dernier lâcha un soupir brûlant Blaine s'installa sur Kurt ils allaient recommencer quand la porte s'ouvrit et les voix de Rachel et Artie se fit entendre même si ils chuchotaient ils les entendirent arriver vers leurs chambres.

-Les gars vous croirez jamais ce que-oh o drange apparement, dit Rachel en voyant Kurt et Blaine nu sous les draps.

-Non on... allait ce coucher n'est ce pas Blaine ?

-Exactement bonne nuit Rachel, bonne nuit Artie, souria Blaine.

-Ouais c'est ça bonne nuit je crois qu'il va falloir mettre des boulquies.

-Mais non on a fini de faire l'amour.

-Oh super on va pouvoir bien dormir bon sur ce bonne nuit les amoureux faites pas trop de bétises.


End file.
